


Defeat

by Celinarose



Series: Excerpts from "The Sign" [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Sylvia is betrayed by the one she trusted the most.Short piece from a story I wrote a while back.





	Defeat

"What have you done to him?" Sylvia hissed through gritted teeth.  
"Me?" The Queen retorted smugly. " I provided him with everything he could ever need. A home. A life. An occupation. A lover."  
Sylvia's eyes grew wide with disbelief.  
"He could never love you!" She said, trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She turned to the nøkken standing beside the Queen, searching for some sign of recognition.  
She found none.  
"Oh, but he did. Did he not tell you? We were very close. He even gave me a part of his magic."  
The Queen added, clearly amused at Sylvia's discomfort.  
"You're lying! No fae would be foolish enough to give their magic to someone else. It gives the receiver the ability to completely control the fae should the receiver wish it. It is too dangerous to entrust someone with that." The siren spoke up from beside Sylvia.  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?" The Queen's eyes glinted mischievously. "You would know everything about love, wouldn't you, Meriel?"  
The words hit her like a lightning bolt. Sylvia put a comforting arm on her friend's shoulder and glared at the Queen.  
"Enough, Órlaith. Stop this." Sylvia's tone wavered, as she realises her position left offered her no chance of doing anything but pleading.  
"Beg, _princess. _" The Queen said, knowing the nickname would sting. "On second thought, do not waste your breath asking for something that would not be of use to you. Perhaps if you beg and I might let you go unscathed."__  
Sylvia turned to Meriel, who clearly seemed unwilling to comply with the Queen's demand.  
"Please. Let us go. We will leave Fae. Please don't hurt us. Or Cerin." She said, bowing low.  
"She kneels! You shall be set free, as shall you companions. Never turn back. Never glance at my kingdom. Never glance at Cerin again."  
Sylvia didn't. Amidst an entire courtroom of laughing huldra and followed by a reluctant siren, she did not turn to look at the nøkken she loved, as she was escorted from the glade.


End file.
